


History Repeating

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't the first time a Guardian and their Summoner have fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

Yuna was not unused to flight. Between Valefor and her uncle's airship it was something she could almost call herself familiar with. However, the feeling she might actually take off at any given moment was definitely new. She wasn't a virgin anymore, and sod Lulu's attempts to convince her it wasn't anything to get too excited over – it felt fantastic. Lucan girls teased her for idealism but waiting had so, so been worth it.

Tidus _loved_ her. Really, genuinely loved her, thought everything about her was amazing. He'd been so excited and happy, like she was a present (he certainly enjoyed the unwrapping), and he kept rambling about all sorts, how beautiful she was and how different from Zanarkand girls. They'd always sounded so well-groomed and pristine to her beforehand, smart and sharp and confident, but his excited chatter told her things about them she couldn't have imagined. How easily bored they were, unforgiving, vanity giving them hard and hairless bodies like boys. He'd loved her softness, the way her thighs felt, cool skin on the outside and heat inside.

She blushed at that, knowing any of her ancestors would be ashamed of her thinking such filth, but it seemed as if she could not help it. She'd touched herself before, had no issues with it really, but she could never have guessed it would feel that good.

Tidus was sleeping now and she would be back to join him soon, just taking a moment to walk outside on the grass and let her mind wander, knowing herself well enough to realise her racing thoughts would not quieten down in Tidus' arms.

"Don't go too far, my Lady."

Yuna smiled and turned to see Auron sat outside the second tent with an unfamiliar bench and table, probably borrowed from the local Al Bhed. "Have they put you on watch again Sir Auron?" She scolded, taking off her sandals to feel the grass between her toes, damp and comforting. "This is twice in a week! No wonder you sound tired so often."

He didn't quite quirk his lips, but there was definitely a glimmer of a smile in his eyes. "I don't need much sleep," he confided before patting the bench in a gesture to come and sit, which she quickly but politely declined. The slickness between her legs had not yet gone away, and she suspected any medium between standing up or lying down would be uncomfortable as a result. "You love him, don't you?"

She bowed her head slightly and nodded, "Yes," wondering if he'd guessed or heard what happened in the tent, decided firmly against asking what he knew.

Auron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, lifting his sunglasses slightly in the process and affording her a clearer view of his remaining good eye. Years on and however much he had aged, you could still see the looks that were highly praised in stories of his guardian days. "I thought so. I don't want to tell you what you should or shouldn't do –"

"Then don't," Yuna replied, mistaking thoughtful pause for the end of a sentence. "I understand your opinion, but I would risk death happier with him by my side."

"With all due respect Lady Yuna, it is not your death that worries me." Auron kept his eyes fixed firmly on her, a gentle warning not to look away until he was finished. "Everyone is prepared in case something to happens to you. But what if something happens to him?"

"Sir Auron," Yuna began carefully, not wishing to cause offence but not wanting to give up her point either. "Lulu is like a sister to me, and I've known Kimahri since I was a little girl, but you haven't disapproved of me bringing them. There isn't a person on this journey who I wouldn't miss. Why do you worry about Tidus?"

"You're as stubbornly astute as your father," Auron replied with affectionate frustration.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful." Yuna walked over to her guardian, sat down on the bench next to him and paused a moment before placing her hand on top of his. "I know you loved him." Auron stiffened visibly but did not move his hand from beneath hers, and she nodded before squeezing his hand gently. "So it's true. The Al Bhed always kept a close eye on my family, even when they would not speak to us. They said it was obvious for anyone to see, and you always look... you look so sad, Sir Auron, when you see images of my father."

Auron's hands tightened into fists but there were no other visible signs of his feelings. "Do they mock me for it?"

"No, I think they respect you for it. They made jokes when you refused to marry, but no one could be cruel about your feelings for him." Yuna found herself wondering how long Auron had been carrying the burden of what he thought was a secret. "There isn't anything wrong about loving a summoner."

"Lady Yuna, your father was a married man," He smirked bitterly. "I could never have replaced your mother in his eyes."

Yuna shook her head, flashed him a smile. "My father did not have a ranking system. He loved me as much as my mother, just in a different way. I'm sure it was the same with you."

"He never said as much."

"Did he need to?"

Auron looked away somewhat wistfully, eyes shadowed by the night and his sunglasses. "Perhaps not."

Yuna opted not to press further, waited for any additional words from Auron before realising none were forthcoming and standing up. "You know you can always talk to me about him, Sir Auron."

"I'll bear that in mind," He replied quietly, a small frown firmly in place as he contemplated the hilt of his sword.

Opting to avoid further awkwardness, Yuna moved away from the table and nodded to her guardian, unsurprised when he did not notice. She certainly couldn't blame him for being more taciturn than usual if what she had said was truly a revelation, stopped only to pick up her shoes before returning to her tent with the minimum of fuss.

Pulling up the tent flap revealed Tidus in all his naked glory, stirring slightly in his sleep but stubbornly refusing to actually wake up. She smiled, walked over and slipped into place at his side. It wasn't the perfect plan to keep the extent of their relationship hidden, but there was no point in making a secret of what everyone else knew already. An unnecessary secret burdened the heart, something Tidus had taught her himself, and this wasn't something she felt ashamed of. And if loving a summoner wasn't wrong, she'd be damned if anyone considered it wrong for a summoner to love in return.

.

The End


End file.
